libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthem Gunner
The sounds of combat are a cluttered and confusing mess to most, but to an anthem gunner, they lack a proper conductor. Able to hear the subtle rhythms and tones in battle, anthem gunners take it upon themselves to pull that chaos together, punctuating this symphony with gunfire. Class Skills: The anthem gunner adds Perform (percussion and sing) to her list of class skills. This alters the legendary gunner’s class skills. Grit (Ex) An anthem gunner uses her Charisma modifier in place of her Wisdom to determine how much grit she gains each day as well as her maximum amount of grit. This ability alters grit. Deeds An anthem guner uses her Charisma modifier in place of her Wisdom to determine the saving throws of her deeds or when determining the effects of deeds. Song of Strife (Su) At 1st level, an anthem gunner can spend 1 grit point as a swift action while making an attack with a firearm as a standard action to begin a song of strife, using her voice and the report of her firearm to fill in the sounds of battle with a focusing rhythm for her allies. For a number of rounds equal to her Charisma modifier, all allies who can perceive the sound of her firearm gain a +1 morale bonus to attack rolls. If an anthem gunner fails to sing or make an attack with her firearm while her song of strife is active, it immediately ends, regardless of its remaining duration. At 5th level and every 5 levels afterwards, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. This ability replaces the deadeye deed and gritty offense. Conductor Deeds: An anthem gunner gains the following deeds: * Violent Verse (Su): At 3rd level, whenever an anthem gunner begins a song of strife, she can spend an additional grit point. If she does, her song of strife also grants an equal morale bonus to damage rolls. As long as an anthem gunner has at least 1 grit point, she is always treated as though she had used this deed while under the effects of a song of strife. * Deadly Duet (Su): At 7th level, whenever an anthem gunner begins a song of strife, she can choose to have it only affect a single ally. If she does, once per round, if that ally successfully confirms a critical hit or kills a creature, the anthem gunner regains 1 grit point. Confirming a critical hit on a helpless or unaware creature or defeating a creature that possesses fewer Hit Dice than half her ally’s own level does not restore grit. * Succor Symphony (Su): At 7th level, whenever an anthem gunner has an active song of strife, she can spend 1 grit point as a swift action to heal all allies affected by the song of strife by an amount equal to 1/2 her class level + her Charisma modifier. The deed’s cost cannot be reduced by the true grit class ability, the Signature Deed feat, or any other effect that reduces the amount of grit a deed costs. * Strengthening Sonata (Su): At 11th level, whenever an anthem gunner begins a song of strife, she can spend an additional grit point. If she does, all those affected by the song of strife gain a number of temporary hit points equal to 1/2 her class level for the duration of the song of strife or until they are lost. The deed’s cost cannot be reduced by the true grit class ability, the Signature Deed feat, or any other effect that reduces the amount of grit a deed costs. * Concealing Concert (Su): At 15th level, all allies affected by the song of strife gain concealment until the beginning of the anthem gunner’s next turn. In addition, attacks against affected creatures have a 20% miss chance (similar to a blur spell) for the full duration of the song of strife, even if those creatures attack or otherwise end their concealment. * Revivifying Rhythm (Su): At 19th level, whenever an anthem gunner begins a song of strife, she can spend 3 additional grit points (4 grit points total) choose to target a dead creature rather than having it affect her allies. If she does, the targeted creature returns to life with a number of hit points equal to the anthem gunner’s class level, dying once again once the song of strife ends. A creature cannot be affected by this deed more than once per day. This ability replaces the ricochet shot, dead shot, targeting, lightning reflexes, perfect aim, and destructive shot deed. Singer’s Quirk (Ex) At 2nd level, an anthem gunner selects two Intelligence or Wisdom based skills; she can choose to use her Charisma modifier in place of her Intelligence or Wisdom when determining her bonus for those skills. This ability alters slinger’s quirk. Harmonious Resolve (Ex) At 6th level, whenever a legendary gunslinger fails a Charisma or Dexterity based skill check (including skills selected with singer’s quirk), she can spend 1 grit point to reroll that check. This ability alters steely resolve. Anthem’s Style (Ex) At 6th level and every six levels thereafter, an anthem gunner selects a Charisma or Dexterity based skill (including ones she has selected with singer’s quirk), gaining the skill unlockPU powers for that skill as appropriate for her number of ranks in that skill. This ability alters gunner’s style. Speedy Song (Ex) At 8th level, an anthem gunner can begin a song of strife with any firearm attack as long as it is made on her turn. This ability replaces the 8th level gun mastery. Glorious Resolve (Ex) At 17th level, whenever an anthem gunner would use her harmonious resolve class feature, her reroll gains a bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (minimum 1). This ability alters skilled resolve. Category:Source: Legendary Gunslinger